A Charmed Life
by azngirljillula
Summary: featuring charmed
1. Normal Life or Not a Normal Life

Chapter 1:  
Normal Life or Not a Normal Life, That is the Question

The Halliwell family were just trying to have a normal life. But, it can't be normal waking up to a rushed house at 7:00 A.M. on Saturday, can it? The sudden smell of freshly trimmed wood still filled the air. The sound of birds chirping couldn't be heard, because of the commotion set by the Halliwell family.

"Hey!!!" Piper shouted, "You two want to hurry up?? I don't really want to be late!!!"

"Geez, Piper," Paige shouted, walking slowly down the stairs, holding her dress, "Just because we're invited to a wedding doesn't mean we can't look good, and why can't we orb?"

"Because, we're trying to lead a normal life!!!" Piper shouted, holding Wyatt, her baby, while putting stuff in her trunk, "Now, let's got! I don't want to be late!"

Paige shook her head. She knows that she has been living with Piper for a while now, but she couldn't get used to Piper and her skills she used and what focuses she focused on through her life. With her husband, they former Whitelighter, leaving her, she couldn't bear to think of what Piper was going through, and yet, through all that nonsense, Piper was still acting like a mother. "She's always like a mother, isn't she?" Paige asked aloud, not knowing that, Phoebe, who was walking down the stairs heard her.

"Yeah," Phoebe chuckled, "Piper's a mother." Phoebe quieted down, "She's been like this ever since Prue died, leaving us. She's basically another version of Prue. Oh, I miss Prue."

Paige went over to Phoebe and put her arms around her, "Don't worry. Even though I don't know who she was or is, I know that she must have been a pretty good person, from the way you guys talk about her."

"Let's go!!" Piper shouted, "I have the car engine on! Comeon!!"

Paige let go to Phoebe and Phoebe shrugged, causing both of them to laugh. They walked together, onto the car. Soon, Chris, their current Whitelighter, stopped them in their tracks. "Where are you two going?" Chris asked.

Piper walked away from the car with it's engine still on and shouted at Chris, "We need some free time to make up for all our demon hunting. Can't you give us a break?"

Chris opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but Piper cut him off, "That's not a question, it's a statement. So, we're NOT going demon hunting with you. Now GO AWAY!!"

Chris looked at Piper like she's crazy and shudders, "You don't have to go all crazy on me!!" Chris then, orbs away.

Phoebe looks at Piper and then to her car. Suddenly she gasped. A man was trying to get inside it! "PIPER! FREEZE HIM!!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper turned around and saw what Phoebe was looking at and froze the man, right when he was about to get into the car, with Wyatt. Piper threw the man out, and still frozen, left the man on the sidewalk, while Phoebe went into the backseat with her nephew, Wyatt, and Paige in the front seat. Soon, they left the house, to go to the wedding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're here!" Piper said angrily, "Let's go!"

Paige knew immediately that something was going on, and seeing that there wasn't any people around to see her orb, she orbed to Piper's car door and stood there.

"PAIGE!" Piper screamed, "What have I told you about using magic in public?!"

"I'm sorry," Paige said, apologetic, "It's just, we need to know what's going on between you, nowadays, you're just so angry."

"I'm sorry," Piper sat still in her car, tears running down her cheeks, "It's just Prue's death day. It's just hectic to think about her."

"Oh honey," Phoebe said, reaching out to hug Piper, "We all miss her, we want her back too, but you're not going to get her back this way!"

"I wish," Piper said sobbing, "That there was a way to get her back!"

Paige looked through her window, seeing the pain that her two sisters had suffered. She had never seen or known Prue before. She only knew that Prue died, from saving Piper, while Phoebe was in the Underworld, with her ex husband, Cole, the old demonic human, and once the ruler of the Underworld. She shuddered at the thought of Cole. She never really liked him. She had always had the ability to feel if someone was bad or good, just from pure luck, but maybe faith. Ever since she had realized that she was a Charmed one, she had started to believe in Faith.

"Let's go," Paige said, silently, "We don't want to be late."

Piper looked up at her with teary eyes and sniffed, "Yeah, Phoebe, you grab Wyatt for me. Paige, you grab me for me."

Paige laughed and helped Piper get out of the car. Then, Piper got her tears dried and the three, with Wyatt, started walking in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they came in the room, they were greeted with people and they pulled Phoebe and Paige aside. Piper was left, standing alone and she heard an unexpected orb in the restroom behind her. She had hoped that she talked Chris out of demon hunting, but she expected Chris not to listen. She quickly went back there and started, "Chris, you idiot!"

Suddenly, she didn't see Chris, but Leo, her husband. He wasn't really called her ex husband, just he left her alone for a couple weeks already, to see how she would interact. Unexpectedly, she hugged him, hard. She suddenly burst into sobs, burying her head into Leo's shoulder. "I don't know what to do now! I want Prue back! I don't even know why I even agreed to this wedding!!" 

"I know," Leo said quietly, "I felt your pain up there. I know how you feel. And I also know how to hate to hunt demons, but the demons have come to hunt you. He's here, at this wedding. I'll be here, but the demon is strong, way stronger than Belthazar."

Piper knew, that inside, she was a witch, but she had promised herself not to get into these demon things, especially when her son, Wyatt was in the presence. Belthazar, was one demon, that she absolutely feared. He was also known as Cole, in his human form. Belthazar was the love of Phoebe's life, and it almost killed her, not intentionally, but due to the fact that Cole's always going to have Belthazar inside of him, and will never be good. Even thought he's dead, Piper knows that there are some other demons or even warlocks even stronger than Belthazar. 

Leo led her in, "There's going to be some help though. Chris is off tracking where the monster is, and there's going to be help. I heard the Elders talking about it. They said she's coming down from her planet to help us."

"Whoa?" Piper cut in, "The Elders? I thought you were an Elder?"

"No," Leo shook his head, and reaching to touch Piper on the cheek, "I realized, that my family was more than anything to me. So, I told that to the Elders and the Elders cut my privileges of being an Elder down, so I'm only a Whitelighter again, but it's just that I have more training."

Piper looked so happy as Leo presented the news. So Leo did care about her, she thought. She hugged Leo again and they suddenly drew apart. "Oh no," Leo said, "The demon is here. Let's just hope some help will be provided."

Piper nodded, and hanging onto Leo, they orbed to find their sisters. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were right, there were broken pieces of everything scattered everywhere. Piper froze it, and saw Phoebe and Paige, lying on the ground, full of blood. "Oh God," Piper said, covering up her mouth, "Quick Leo! Heal them!"

Leo rushed over to the girls' side and took out both his hands, on for each sister. They both healed at the same time and woke up slowly. "What happened?" Paige asked, with her hand on her head, "Ow, my head!"

"Oh my," Phoebe said, getting up, "That demon was lethal! Me and Paige couldn't take him out!"

"Don't worry," Leo popped in, "Hopefully, if the Elders are right, there's going to be help coming on the way."

"WHERE'S WYATT?!" Piper gasped.

"Look!" Paige pointed. Everyone looked to see where Paige was pointing and gasped. There was Wyatt, in the arms of a Level 5 demon, the highest level of demon. Wyatt seemed to be unconscious, lying there, with no movement. Suddenly, someone kicked open the window and jumped down, back facing the three sisters and Leo, with it facing the demon.

"I've been looking all over for you, demon," She said in a deep voice, "Don't worry, if you give me the baby, then I'll let you live."

Paige quickly yelled, "Knife," but the demon already heard and pinned them to the ground with a heavy desk. The girl seemed alarmed. She flung him back with a wave of the hand, and Piper just happened to be watching everything.

The girl flung the demon back a couple times and soon, the demon started yelling in pain. The demon dropped Wyatt, and the girl soared to catch him. After the demon has vanished, she ran over to where Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were laying. She flung the table off them, and woke Leo up. Piper, seeing her put down the baby, and walking to the sisters, she managed to squeak, "Prue?"

"No," She whispered, "But, Prue will be here soon."

Then, she disappeared. 

___________________________________________________________________________

*~I want some reviews ^__^. Yes, maybe nobody's addicted to Charmed anymore, but I hope there's just a little tiny bit of people who are. Yeah, I kind of re-uploaded it, because my old version was screwed up. I want some reviews!!! Hehe, please continue updating. I'll try to update as soon as possible, yes I will.~*


	2. He's Back?

Chapter 2:  
He's Back?  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters in Charmed.)

Piper sat up in amazement. "What does she mean that Prue will be here soon?" Piper asked, "Leo? What does she mean?"

Leo sighed, "I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm sorry." Leo almost orbed, but Paige grabbed his hands. "What? I HAVE to leave. Now!"

Leo finally jerked away from Paige's grasp and orbed out. Piper began breathing heavily. Phoebe reached her hand out to touch her and went in a premonition.

~Premonition~  
They were back home, in the manor, when Piper suddenly collapses. There is an athame sticking out of her stomach. Nobody's around. Chris doesn't come, Leo doesn't come, and worst of all, Paige or Phoebe didn't come either. Wyatt didn't seem to be around either. Suddenly, a level 5 demon rushed out and stood by Piper with an athame. He laughed mysteriously. Suddenly, there seemed to be a portal of some kind and a mysterious girl, dressed in black flings the demon away with her wrist. When the demon is getting up, the girl, quickly disappears with Piper. As all of this is happening, Paige and Phoebe orbs in and finds Piper disappearing with the mysterious girl.  
~Premonition Ends~

"What happened?" Paige asked, shaking Phoebe, "What did you see?"

"Piper," Phoebe started to breathe heavily, "She's going to die!!"

"What?!" Paige screamed, "No! It's not possible. I have to go see if she's okay!!"

"NO PAIGE!" Phoebe said, "It's too risky. I know you're worried, because I can feel your anger, but please, don't worry, because Piper's going to be fine. She can take care of herself."

Paige bit her tongue and nodded. Then, she looked around and asked, "Where is Piper anyway?"

Phoebe gasped and said, "My premonition!!!" Then she whirled around and hung onto Paige, "Quick, we got to get back to the manor. Piper doesn't have much time!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they got back to the manor, they saw the mysterious girl in Phoebe's premonition holding on to an unconscious Piper. Phoebe wanted to scream Piper's name, but it would be too observant. The girl and Piper disappeared into a whirl of smoke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why?!" Phoebe sobbed, "Why us?!"

Paige shook her head, "I don't know sis. Sorry, I've been a witch shorter than you have, I can't help you there. Sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Phoebe stayed on the ground, picking up the ashes left from the mysterious girl's departure with Piper. It was all too familiar, and Phoebe knew that she has seen this. It was a total deja vu for Phoebe, but yet, she couldn't recall where she saw the premonition before. As she's picking up the ashes, she begins talking to Paige, "What if, it was a demon that we had already met, and wants to kill Piper?"

"But, who would want to kill Piper?" Paige asked.

"I don't," Phoebe started, but suddenly, the premonition world was going again.

~Premonition~  
You see Piper walking in some sort of an alley. Suddenly, a level 4 demon starts attacking her. Suddenly, she gets hit by another demon, and falls onto the ground. Phoebe and Paige has just ran up. Suddenly, a level 5 demon gets behind them and throws this huge fire ball at them. The 3 sisters are all on the floor bleeding while the demons blink away.  
~Premonition Ends~

"What is it?" Paige asked Phoebe, "What did you see?"

Phoebe was breathing heavily, "I saw, demons." She gasped, "Demons killed us. And Piper. It was horrible!"

"Calm down," Paige said, "There's got to be something fishy about your premonitions, I mean, if you keep having them, then, what?"

"We have to find Piper!!" Phoebe said, "Now!"

"Okay," Paige said, "Time to go scry."

"There's no time!" Phoebe said, "Grab your jackets, I think I know where they are."

Paige shrugged and ran out the door with Phoebe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They entered an alley. It was really cold, and Paige was afraid. "I'm scared," Paige whispered, shivering, "Are you there Pheebs?" 

"Yeah," Phoebe whispered back, "I'm here. Stay close, Paige." Phoebe spotted someone running. It looked a lot like Cole, but she didn't say anything to Paige. She knew that deep inside, she loved Cole, but her love was with Jason now. Also, deep inside, she knew that Paige despised Cole, so reminding Paige of Cole would make Paige angry.

Paige grabbed Phoebe's hands and suddenly, they got knocked down by a fire ball. "OW!" Paige shouted, "FIRE BALL!"

Paige orbed the fire ball to her and shot it back at the demon. The demon shrieked in pain and Paige fell to the ground, exhausted and bleeding. Suddenly, Phoebe woke up and saw the mysterious black cloak girl grabbing Piper and dragging her towards the unconscious Paige. Then, the mysterious girl said something really odd, "Chris! Get your little butt down here!"

Chris orbed down and smiled, "So, you're on duty again, eh?"

"Shut up and heal them!!! I have to find Cole and scold him. I told him no running around!" The girl turned around and disappeared again.

Phoebe was still weak, but she kept a watchful eye. Chris came over to the 3 girls and quickly healed them, and then orbed away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoebe woke up and stood up. She got Paige and Piper up and tried her luck, "You know, I think I saw Cole."

"Oh PLEASE!!" Paige said, annoyed, "I hate his name. Please don't talk to me about him again. He's a stupid punk who stole you from us!"

"You know, Paige's right," Piper cut in, "Don't talk about Cole in this household."

Phoebe shrugged and started to grab on to Paige. Suddenly she remembered that Jason was coming back today. She contained her excitement, and Paige orbed them home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoebe dressed up, waiting for Jason. Suddenly, the door bell rang. She jumped up and got the door. It was Jason. Jason was all dressed up in his cologne. "Shall we leave, milady?" Jason asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, we shall," Phoebe curtsied, "Lead the way, oh mighty gentleman."

Jason laughed and took Phoebe's hand. Suddenly, Phoebe had a premonition.

~Premonition~  
They are sitting in a fancy restaurant when Jason suddenly takes out a small black box. When he opens it, it's the sweetest ring in the world. He says the words 'I love you, Phoebe' and puts the ring on Phoebe's finger. Then, he topples over and ends up on the floor. His back is all sliced up with blood and gooey stuff.  
~Premonition Ends~

"What is it Phoebe?" Jason asked, concerned, "Do you not want to go?"

"No," Phoebe snapped back into reality, "Of course I love to go. Let's go!"

Jason continued on to his car, and they sat in silence while he drove to the restaurant. Phoebe was thinking about her premonition.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Phoebe," Jason called, "Are you okay in there?"

"Fine," Phoebe said, as she pretended to wash her hands in the girl's restroom, "Be right there."

"Okay," Jason said, "You better hurry, there's something I want to show you."

"Coming," Phoebe said. She couldn't wait any longer. She need to get ready, in case, her premonition was true. Yes, it has been true, since she had started receiving them, but for once, she wished that they would be false and the premonition would be some fake image that ran into her head. She knew she sounded silly saying that, but life's just life. Phoebe came out of the girl's restroom and bumped into a guy, taking his girl out to dinner. She apologized and then turned around to look at the guy's face. She gasped. The guy looked exactly like Cole! She looked back, and when she turned to look around, they were gone. She slowly walked back to the table Jason was sitting at and sat down. "Sorry I took so long, my hair was falling out."

"It looks fine," Jason said, kissing her on the cheek, "Now, there's something I want to show you."

Phoebe pretended to be surprised and asked, "What? What is it?"

Jason dug in his pocket, and out came the little black box. Phoebe gasped as Jason opened up the box. It was a ring, just like her premonition. Jason got on his knees and took Phoebe's hand. "Phoebe, I love you. I know we haven't been together too long, and I've been running all over the place, but. I love you. Phoebe, will you," Suddenly, the sound came. Then, the hooded mysterious girl flew into the air and threw a fire ball at mid air. Suddenly, the mid air turned into a level 5 demon. The demon exploded and Phoebe saw a guy running out with the hooded girl. 

Jason put the ring back in his pocket, "I guess this isn't a good time, is it?"

"No," Phoebe said, "I'm sorry." Then, she kissed him on the lips and said softly, "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Why do you always walk out on me?" Jason asked, almost crying, "Why?"

"You will know all of it, soon enough." Phoebe said, and with tears in her eyes, she went out the door.

In the dark, she heard two voices talking. "What are you crazy?" The girl voice said, "You almost got us recognized. For heaven's sake!!! You're not a demon anymore!!! You can't go running around like this, and you'll get recognized, because you have died before."

"What if I'm tired of running?" The male voice asked, "Huh? Ever consider that?"

"There will be a girl waiting for you, that is tired of waiting also," The girl said, softly, "Now, let's get out of here. This is your last warning. If you do this again, I'm not saving you!"

"Okay," The male voice said, "I'm going. Thanks."

"Don't EVER mention it." The girl laughed and then, disappeared with the guy.

Phoebe breathed in. "I am going to FREAK!!" Phoebe then thought, "I'm going home now."

She started walking home, but later did she know, that a warlock, or rather a demon was following her home with her.

___________________________________________________________________________

*~Reviews? Please? ^__^ Yeah, Charmed is a little addicting to me. Right now, I have the fanfic playing in my mind over and over again, so I know what's going to happen, you're just going to have to stick with me, right? Hehe. Well, have fun reading. Mines may not be the best, but hey, nobody's perfect right? Keep reading okay? Thanks!!! Oh and sorry if it's so short. Thanks all!!! ~*


	3. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 3:  
The Mysterious Girl  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters in Charmed.)

"I'm home!" Phoebe shouted as she opened the door into the manor, "Anyone here?"

"Yeah," Paige yelled back, "I'm here."

"ME TOO!!" Piper shouted, carrying Wyatt. 

"I seriously need to talk to Leo," Phoebe said, "LEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sh!" Piper said, "Wyatt needs to sleep. And why do you need Leo anyway? Chris is still our Whitelighter, but it doesn't mean that Leo has to come in again."

"Why do you think this way, Piper?" Paige asked, going to Piper, "He's your husband and our brother in law. If anything happens to him, even if he's a Whitelighter, I'm never going to forgive myself."

"Me either!" Phoebe said, holding out her arms, giving Piper a big bear hug. "I love you, don't you get away from me like that again."

Paige looked at Phoebe hugging Piper and asked Piper, "What happened anyway?"

"Well," Piper started, "We were at the wedding, and then a demon blinked me home, and made an athame in my stomach. Then, that mysterious girl came and I couldn't hear anything, and the next thing I knew, I was in an alley, and I got knocked to the ground, and then we were healed."

Phoebe thought about the scene. 

~Flashback~  
"Shut up and heal them!!! I have to find Cole and scold him. I told him no running around!" The mysterious girl said and then disappeared. Chris laughed and healed the girls, then, orbed away.  
~Flashback ends~

"Guys," Phoebe started, "I have to tell you something really freaky."

"What?" Paige asked.

"Promise you will believe me!!" Phoebe said.

"I can't promise that," Piper joked, "Remember, I can never believe you!"

"I'm not kidding now, Piper," Phoebe said, "But anyway, I think the mysterious girl, Cole, and Chris are working together. I saw them while we were in the alley."

"Phoebe," Piper said, sitting next to her, "You know that we vanished Cole forever."

"I know," Phoebe said, "But, I promise you, I saw him!"

"Well," Piper said, "It might be the guy with the same name, and the same voice for all we know. You know you can't doubt!"

"I know," Phoebe said, "Well, I'm going to go see if Jason called."

"Okay," Piper said, "Night."

"Bye, guys," Phoebe said.

"Bye," Paige answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paige and Piper were left, sitting in the living room, in silence. Suddenly, Paige asked Piper, "Who was the mysterious black cloak girl anyway?"

"I," Piper started, "Really don't know. She saved us, what? 10 times already? I'm beginning to see that it's a plot set up by the Elders. But, I don't know why, or how, Leo got set free from being an Elder. I thought that it was his destiny to be an Elder."

"I know," Paige said. Then, she said no more. She didn't know what else to say, yet, what else to do.

Suddenly, Piper got a brilliant idea. If they were going to accuse Leo, then might as well punch some things out of Leo. "LEO!!!" Piper yelled, "Your wife wants to talk to you!!! NOWWW!!!"

"Okay," Leo said, orbing in, "I'm here, so what's up?"

"Look, bub," Piper said, pinning him to a wall, "We need to know who the mysterious girl is, and we need to know FAST!!!"

"I'm," Leo said, "Not supposed to tell you, now I got to get back to work!"

"No!" Piper said, almost blowing him up. Then she gasped at the fact that she almost blew her husband up.

"Your powers are growing," Leo said silently, "Please, Piper. Let me go. It's not my place to tell you."

"Please?" Piper said, "Please, Leo!"

Leo stood there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a voice from nowhere said, "Go ahead Leo, I'm coming, I'll tell the small tale."

"NO!" Leo cried, "It's too early!"

"It's never too early for the end," She replied, appearing in front of Paige and Piper, with her hood down. "Sit down and get Phoebe, we got a lot to talk about."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They all sat down on the couch. Leo and the mysterious girl were facing Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Soon, they got settled and Phoebe, nervously asked, "Girl, why don't you put down your hood?"

"It's not time yet," She answered quietly, "I will find a place in your life, when it's time."

"Then," Piper said, "Why are you here?"

"Did I say I was going to stay?" She asked, almost laughing, "Leo has my permission to tell you everything that I told him to tell."

"You get back here!" Piper shouted, and at that, a plant behind her crashed.

"You better watch your powers, Piper," She said, and then turned to Leo, "I will be in communicating distance. If you need me, call me." Then, she disappeared.

"What was THAT?" Paige asked, standing up.

"Sit down," Leo said quietly, "I have to tell you. You would have known sooner or later, but I'm just telling you ahead of time."

Paige sat back down and starting listening, "Continue, Leo."

"Well," Leo continued, "The girl, is from the same planet that Chris is from, the future. The future's still wrong, and she says it's because that there was a demonic ruling throughout the life and Wyatt was going to be killed. So, she went back in time, and arrived here, before the planet was blown up, so she was lucky. She also says, that in the next few months and years, there are going to be millions of the Earth's strongest demons attacking. That's why, she saved all your lives. She's Chris' younger sister, and as I'm telling you this, you will be getting your old Whitelighter back. One of the things that the Elders granted her, was 3 things. 1, to make me your Whitelighter again, and here I am. And the rest, I don't know about, because I'm not an Elder anymore."

"Wow," Piper said, "I have to go stalk Chris now."

"Don't you get it?" Leo said, "Chris is going to be hanging out with his sister now. Not you guys."

"Whatever," Phoebe said, then seeing a necklace on the floor, she picked it up. Suddenly, she was being sucked in her world of premonitions.

~Premonition~  
The scene was in a little shop. The mysterious girl was walking around. Piper was lying down, unconscious in the background. Paige and Phoebe were hiding, watching the girl. Suddenly, a fire ball came out of nowhere and was heading for Phoebe and Paige. The girl, was a little late, and couldn't stop it. She flung herself right in front of the fire ball, and took the hit for them. The demon smiled and blinked out, while the girl was bleeding on the floor. She looked like a 16 year old girl from high school. Suddenly, someone orbed with 2 people. It was Chris and 2 other people who were like a blur. Suddenly, the girl kneeled beside the unconscious girl, and motioned for Chris to go over there. The 2 guys suddenly went to the girl kneeling and was about to orb out, when Phoebe saw the girl's face. It was Prue! Phoebe shook her head, and they were gone.  
~Premonition ends~

Phoebe gasped. "What did you see?" Piper asked, "What?"

"The girl, taking in a hit for us. Fall down, and Prue goes to save her, along with Chris and this other guy." Phoebe responded. "It didn't look like Leo, but I don't know who he could have been."

"That's strange," Piper said softly, "How could Prue be here? She's dead."

"Maybe you're seeing things," Leo said.

"It's a PREMONITION!" Phoebe said, then stopped. "You're nervous, Leo. What's up? Spit it out!"

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt anymore," Leo said, "You are my only family!"

Piper came up and hugged Leo, "I know," then said, "And you are my world."

Leo hugged Piper back and saw Wyatt running into the room. "Daddy!" Wyatt said.

Piper gasped. "Wyatt said his first words!" Tears welled up in Piper's eyes. Leo held Piper close as he picked up Wyatt.

"Daddy!" Wyatt said again, "Mommy!"

Leo and Piper hugged each other while Phoebe was leaning on Paige. "It's a wonderful sight," Phoebe sighed, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Paige said, squeezing Phoebe lightly, "It'll be like that with you and Jason soon, huh?"

Phoebe looked at Paige and said, "Yeah, I hope."

Suddenly, Leo stood up. "The Elders are calling," Leo began to orb, "I'll give you guys more information when I get it."

"Thanks Leo," Paige said.

Leo laughed, "You're welcome Paige. Phoebe. Piper, I love you. I'll return, don't worry."

Piper looked at Leo and hugged him. Then, he orbed away. "I'm going to miss him, even if he's going to be gone for a little while."

The others nodded, causing them to burst into laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Leo got up in the skies, he was surprised to see, Julie, the mysterious girl, standing there. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "You know you're going to get hurt really bad right?"

"Yeah," Julie answered, smiling, "I kind of realized that."

"How's Prue and Cole's identity working out?" Leo asked softly.

"Not good," Julie sighed, walking down the steps, removing her black hood, "They're getting recognized from many different people. Cole's getting into more trouble than I imagined. I HAVE to get him under control."

"Yeah," Leo said, "But, Cole isn't evil anymore, right?"

"That's right," Julie said, sitting down next to the fountain, "But, he still has his desires for Phoebe. But, I think Prue and Cole are beginning to fall for each other. I'll give them a few days."

"You don't have a few days though!!" Leo shouted, causing the Elders to look up.

"I know," Julie looked down, "The demons are going to attack at full power, at who knows when. We have to try to get them in control, or else, there will be no hope."

Suddenly, Chris orbed in. "I can sense the demons," he said, out of breath, "I just dodged one."

"I'll take care of it bro," Julie said, putting the hood back on her head, "Tell me of more updates when it comes. Chris, alarm Cole and Prue. Tell them not to show to public, not yet."

"Wait," Leo stopped Julie, "What were the other two things you wanted the Elders to give?"

"For Cole to be back alive, and good, and for Prue to come back to life," Julie said in a rush.

"And the Elders let you?" Leo asked surprised.

"Hey," Julie said, giving him a look right before she left, "They'll do anything to keep Earth from crumbling down. But, I got a demon to catch. Alarm the Charmed ones. Tell them to be careful. I'll see you later. Bye!"

Once Julie disappeared, Leo remembered about the premonition. "Shit," Leo cussed, "Julie!! You're going to die! Be careful!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Julie strolled down in the alleyway, changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was good at blending in, fitting in with the surroundings. She folded her hood and got a backpack and stuffed it in there. Suddenly, she found herself walking up to the temp. agency, just for a little job, so she can have a living to support her and her brother.

"I would like to get a job," Julie said.

"Sorry, we're not accepting," The lady said shrugging her off, "Next!"

"Yes, we are," A voice inquired, "Sorry about that, my name is Paige Mathews."

"Julie," Julie extended her hand, "Julie Saber," she quickly made up.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Saber," Paige said smiling, "Now, you can come work with me. I have some extra cash and we go clean out the high school."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Paige and Julie left the agency and started driving on the road. "What is a temp. job anyway?" Julie asked.

"It's a temporary job," Paige said curiously, "From the looks of your hair and your accent, I can tell you're not from here."

"You guessed right," Julie said with confidence, "I was born in er, Taiwan!"

"Haha," Paige laughed, "Nice, I was born here, so that's alright."

Julie sighed a breath of relief. Suddenly, they stopped, "Sorry," Paige said, "I have to go pick up my sisters. They want to see my first day of work, so we're all sort of tagging along."

Julie nodded, showing that she understood, and cussed softly, "Shit, the premonition, it's coming true."

Paige came out with the 2 other sisters. Piper and Phoebe. "Who you got there in the car, Paige?" Phoebe asked, "A friend?"

"Yeah," Paige said, opening the door, "Her name's Julie. She just came into the agency today. She's going to be my partner in crime."

"Nice to meet you," Piper extended her hand, "My name's Piper and this is Phoebe." She pointed at Phoebe who was stumbling down the steps of the car.

Phoebe extended her hand and had a premonition.

~Premonition~  
The mysterious hooded girl just got hit by a fire ball, saving Paige and Phoebe.  
~Premonition ends~

"What's wrong?" Julie asked, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Phoebe bit her lip, "I'm fine, better than ever!"

Suddenly, the car came to a stop. "We're there!" Paige exclaimed.

"Wow, that was a quick ride," Julie said.

Paige laughed, "Yeah, silly. The high school is just 3 blocks from our house."

"I knew that!" Julie laughed, "Not really."

The four of them walked in together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they went in, there was supposed to be a teacher, telling them what to do, and giving them instructions. Piper began to pick up the pace, "Where is the lady? Well, let's go into this room and see what's in here!"

"No!" Julie said nervously, "It's probably locked. Besides, we're trespassing."

"Nonsense," Piper laughed, "What's the worst that could," and before she could say anymore, she was cut off, by a electrical shock, hitting her against the wall.

"Piper!" Phoebe said, positioning herself to fight. Suddenly, the demon surrounded Paige and Phoebe in a corner.

"We can't use our magic in front of Julie!" Paige said quietly to Phoebe.

"Who?" Phoebe screamed, "The hooded girl?"

Paige looked behind the demon, and saw the hooded girl. Suddenly, the demon threw a fire ball, and the hooded girl disappeared and appeared again in front of Paige and Phoebe, taking the blow for them. The demon smiled and blinked away. Suddenly, Chris and 2 others came, just like Phoebe's premonition.

Paige looked down at the girl who saved them and gasped. It was Julie, from the temp. agency. "Phoebe," Paige said quietly, "It's Julie!"

"Prue?" Phoebe tried her luck, "Is that you?"

The girl turned around, and smiled. Then, Chris grabbed Julie and the other guy grabbed the girl who looked like Prue and orbed out. 

Phoebe inched to Piper and held her close. She had no clue what was going on, and she was confused. She had wanted Cole to be alive to ease her pain, and instead, she gets someone that looks oddly like Prue, and she began to weep, holding Piper with one hand and her head with the other. Paige went over to Phoebe and hugged her, and they sat together, weeping.

___________________________________________________________________________

*~Reviews? I love reviews! Well, I've been a little addicted to wanting to finish this story, but I guess one chapter a day will really get you going. I have to do a whole bunch of stuff on Saturday, so I won't be able to post Saturday or Sunday, but hopefully, Monday, I will get back to the posting and you can read more. I guess it's all cool! Well, hopefully I'll get some more reviews and comments. Thanks peoples! Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~*


End file.
